


He did not see that one coming

by a6anaciaa



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Arthur has magic, BAMF Arthur, Canon Era, Happy Ending, M/M, Magic Revealed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-04
Updated: 2015-07-04
Packaged: 2018-04-07 17:16:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4271445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a6anaciaa/pseuds/a6anaciaa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He couldn't handle lying anymore. So he decided. Tomorrow he was gonna tell Arthur the truth about his magic. What happened wasn't exactly what he was expecting though.</p>
            </blockquote>





	He did not see that one coming

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my second fic.. I'm getting hooked! Hope you like it! Comments are always appreciated!

Merlin was sitting by the fire, thinking, when Gaius came back. He seemed deep in thought, which is why Gaius had to call for him three times before he answered. "Merlin, what is wrong with you today? You've hardly been yourself and you are too quiet. What is it that's troubling you, my dear boy?" "I don't know, Gaius. I just.. I can't keep lying to him anymore. It's tearing me apart and Arthur is starting to notice. I haven't had a good night's sleep in ages, because I've been worried too much. It's getting to me. Lying.. I can't deal with it anymore." Merlin whispered. You could see how much it pained him, having to lie about who he was, about what he could do. Arthur kept treating him like a servant, when he was so much more than that. "I just wish he could see me for who I really am." he paused. "Which is exactly why I'm telling him tomorrow, when it will be just the two of us, without any interruptions. This is it." He said and stood up determined. "I cannot stop you, my boy. My only wish is for you to be happy and safe. If you really think this is the right decision, then I cannot fault you for making it." Gaius told him and leaned in for a hug. "I promise, Gaius. I will do everything in my power to keep him safe, that's all I need to be happy." and he stoop up and went straight to bed. "That's what I'm really afraid of, Merlin. That's what I'm afraid of." he sighed.

Morning came and Arthur left, with Merlin by his side, as always. They were supposed to find this creature that was terrorizing the northern villages and get rid of it.

On their way there, Merlin was struggling to figure out a way to tell Arthur without him being incredibly mad. It was not going to be easy, that's for sure. "Do keep up, Merlin. I swear you are the most useless servant I have ever had the displeasure of having. Is there anything you are actually capable of doing?" Arthur taunted. "Putting up with you." answered Merlin with a cheeky grin on his face "Merlin, what've we said about you trying to be funny?" "I shouldn't."

But before Arthur could even answer, the creature they were looking for had pushed Merlin off his horse and pinned him on the ground. It was a griffin and Merlin knew the spell needed to kill it, but when he fell he banged his head hard on the ground. As a result he couldn't think clearly enough to remember the spell.

But, just when he thought the creature was going to eat him alive, the tip of a sword glowing bright blue pierced it's skin. It let out a scream and Merlin had just enough time to move out from under it, so when it fell he didn't get squished. "Arthur? Arthur, what the hell was that? What just happened?" he shouted. "I knew you would find out eventually." Arthur said. He took a breath and continued "Merlin.. I have magic." "What? No, no you can't.." Merlin was speechless. Here he was after trying to reveal everything to Arthur and it backfired. He never would have guessed. It never really crossed his mind that Arthur was like him, which is probably why he never noticed.

Arthur turned around in shame. "No, Arthur look at me! Look at me!" he screamed and forced Arthur's head to turn. "You are not evil. Don't you dare think that, because you are not. You're a King and a great one at that. You should be proud of who you are. You should be proud of your magic too, because it's part of you." Arthur now looked astounded. His face betrayed his emotions and while he was shocked you could see a slimmer of hope in his eyes. "I thought you would hate me." he said. But how could his ever faithful manservant hate him? He loved him with all his heart. Alone he was only one side of a coin. Arthur has always been the other one. They can't be whole without each other. "I can't hate you, Arthur. That would be really hypocritical of me." Merlin said and his eyes turned gold. A dragon made of fire danced around them, symbolising their unity in building a great kingdom. Building Albion.

Arthur smiled that genuine smile of his and said "Time for confessions isn't over yet, Merlin" he mumbled, leaned in and kissed Merlin. He gave everything he had into that kiss. He wanted to convey everything he felt so very deeply to Merlin, his one and only love. And it turns out that's exactly what Merlin wanted to do too. They parted so that they would catch their breaths, looked at each others eyes and mumbled. "I love you, you dollophead." "I love you too, you big prat." And they lived happily ever after. The Once and Future King with his Consort, the Court Sorcerer.


End file.
